


When You Were Drunk (Version 1)

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Jeremwood Oneshots [25]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH Live, Achievement Hunter Live, Cute, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, based off a Twitter video, battle buddies, drunk proposals, jeremwood, small amount of Angst, the other’s are briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: During the first meet up of Achievement Hunter Live in Australia Jeremy gets drunk and things escalate.





	When You Were Drunk (Version 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a video I saw on twitter of the meet up. There’s a second version coming that’s more on the humorous side.
> 
> I’d like to remind everyone that this is a work of FICTION.

Ryan smiled as he watched his coworkers laugh and interact with their fans. It was the first meet up of the AH Live tour in Australia, and the small group of nerds had joined the crowd of loyal fans at the pub that had been scheduled for the meet up. The tall man watched as Jeremy and Alfredo went to town on the drinks set before them, the later trying desperately to keep up with the smaller man, a feat nearly impossible. Geoff and Jack were off to the side talking with a group of fans and Trevor had either left a few minutes ago or was out of eyeshot.

 

Ryan loved it all. Sure he wasn't going to get a whole lot of sleep with this crazy schedule but it was all worth it to see the smiles on peoples faces when they hung out with the crew, the laughter that was nearly deafening at times, and even seeing his coworkers come alive in the moment. He smiled as he happily signed a fan's badge and took a selfie with them chatting about their day and general get to know you questions, when he noticed that several of the fans had gathered around.

 

He glanced up and saw they'd formed a sort of path, and as his eyes traveled down it he suddenly felt very warm. Standing at the end stood Jeremy looking a bit confused, slightly drunk at this point but sober enough to make good natured jokes. He seemed to be questioning some fans as to what was happening, something Ryan was about to do when one shouted out.

 

"It's a catwalk!"

 

Ryan raised an eyebrow. Yes indeed it did resemble a catwalk. He expected the fans to ask him to walk down it pretending he was on a modeling shoot when all of a sudden Jeremy's voice reached his ears.

 

"Why am I getting married to Ryan?"

 

Ryan froze and stared at the younger man. He felt the heat rising to his cheeks as their eyes met. They'd been secretly dating for a year or so now, keeping it very low key and private just in case something didn't work out. He hadn't put a whole lot of thought into marriage or the future in the long run, just enjoying the simple in the moment times they shared. But now as he looked at Jeremy he realized that he didn't want anything more in that moment than to make everything permanent.

 

The crowd started singing the tune of 'Here Comes the Bride' and Ryan watched as the younger man straightened up and began walking very slowly towards him, a fan even escorting him down the "isle". Ryan felt his blush grow deeper as Jeremy approached, mouth suddenly going dry. He did his best to play it all off for the fans, make the act look good. That's all this was right, just an act? Jeremy was obviously drunk so he wasn't in the clearest of minds, Ryan doubting he'd make such grand gestures like this in public, let alone to him when they'd agreed to keep their relationship on the down low. Closer and closer Jeremy got and Ryan began to feel butterflies in his chest.

 

Soon the smaller man stood in front of him, Ryan swallowing as he looked down at his boyfriend. Those chestnut brown eyes stared back, capturing Ryan's heart as he studied the other man's face, memorizing each detail. The crowd seemed to disappear, muffled in his ears as he gazed at Jeremy.

 

Doing his best to get ahold of the situation, Ryan acted awkward and embarrassed, a show to the fans but very much real to him. He wanted to give a good show, he didn't want to disappoint all these people. When he glanced back at Jeremy he noticed a small flicker of disappointment in the lad's eyes.

 

Was this real for Jeremy too? Did he want this to be real, here and now amongst crowds of their fans while he was drunk? Ryan raised an eyebrow and tried his best to convey his questions with a look. Jeremy didn't seem to understand and began to turn away.

 

In a moment of panic Ryan reached out and grabbed the lad's hand, pulling him back. The crowd suddenly became very quiet when they noticed, Jeremy looking first down at Ryan's hand and then up into his piercingly blue eyes. Ryan smiled gently and started to gently rub his thumb over the back of the lad's hand, Jeremy the one now raising an eyebrow.

 

"Jeremy, we've know each other for four years now. I've seen you grown as a person over this time, counted myself lucky to play a part on your life. Every moment spent with you has been beyond anything I could ever hope or dream. In this short time we've known each other I've laughed more than I've ever laughed in my life. You always make my days better just being there. You're my best friend and my Battle Buddy," Ryan began, voice shaking ever so slightly.

 

"Oh shit," he heard a fan breath somewhere in the background. Jeremy's eyes were wide and starting to wet with tears as he looked up at Ryan, treasuring every word the gent spoke, feeling like he was floating amongst the clouds.

 

Ryan smiled and took Jeremy's other hand in his, holding him ever so sweetly as only Ryan could. They stared at each other for a moment, Jeremy wondering what was about to happen and Ryan nearly bursting into tears from nervousness. Slowly the gent reached into his back pocket and retrieved a small box. Jeremy didn't think it was possible for his eyes to get any wider as he watched Ryan slowly sink to one knee, the lad covering his nose and mouth with both hands.

 

Ryan felt like he was going to explode as he gazed up at Jeremy. The lad's eyes were large and tears were streaming down his face, Ryan feeling wetness on his own cheeks as he slowly opened the small box, revealing the ring he'd so carefully selected for this moment.

 

"Jeremy Dooley, would you do me the greatest of honors by allowing me to be a part of your life for the rest of our lives? Will you marry me, my moon and stars?" he asked. The crowd gasped and all eyes shot to Jeremy, holding their breath in anticipation of what the lad would say next.

 

Ryan waited nervously as Jeremy stared down at the ring in the box Ryan had produced. He found it hard to breath, to form the words he wanted to say, trying not to let the sob escape him. Ryan looked about ready to burst into tears as he waited, Jeremy sure he looked the same. He slowly lowered his hands from his face and just as slowly started to nod, picking up speed.

 

"Of course I'll marry you Ryan!" he exclaimed.

 

The crowd cheered as Ryan sobbed, standing up and sweeping Jeremy up into a hug. The gent spun the two around as they cried and laughed, Jeremy's arms around his neck. He set the lad down and smiled at him.

 

"I love you, Mr Dooley," he said.

 

"And I love you Mr Haywood. Now kiss me already so I know I'm not dreaming!" Jeremy cried.

 

Ryan leaned down, hands lovingly holding Jeremy's face as the two kissed. The sounds of the cheering fans seemed so far away now, nothing in the world mattering besides each other and this moment they were sharing.

 

The two men pulled apart but kept their foreheads pressed together as they caught their breath and gazed into each other's eyes. Ryan felt like his smile was going to split his face, Jeremy feeling as if his heart was going to leap out of his chest and dance all over the floor from sheer happiness.

 

"I think everyone knows we're a thing now," Ryan chuckled.

 

"Tumblr is going to have a heart attack," Jeremy laughed as he wiped the tears off Ryan's cheeks.

 

"I love you Jer Bear," Ryan whispered.

 

"I love you more Ry Bread," Jeremy returned just as quietly and the two leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
